


The Lesbian Status Quo

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel learns that there are apparently certain things lesbians just <i>do</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesbian Status Quo

“It’s just one of those things, you know? Like moving in after the first date and driving a Prius,” Kate explained.

Rachel looked skeptically at her roommate. “A Prius? Why?”

“They’re hybrids. It’s like you’re a lesbian? Buy a crunchy granola hippie car.” Kate poured them each another shot of tequila.

“Whatever.” Rachel screwed her face up before taking the shot. “Back to your original theory, just because I’m going home to Ohio doesn’t mean I’m going to have sex with any girl I went to high school with.”

“You’re not going to have sex with her, Berry. You’re going to fuck her. And it’s not any girl, just the ones who turned out be gayer than gay.”

Rachel snorted. “I don’t think there are going to be very many of those.”

“You’ll be surprised, I guaran-fucking-tee it.”

 

 

The girl at the rental car counter was absolutely adorable, but in addition to her très stylish pixie cut she was also sporting a big old rock on her left hand, so Rachel sadly assumed she was straight, or at least off the market.

“Do you have any preference?” she asked. Rachel almost answered “girls” before she realized that she was almost talking about cars.

“Um… Do you have any Priuses?” Kate would so make fun of her if she was here, but Rachel figured she might as well start driving a lesbian car, since her wardrobe wasn’t doing her any favors in telegraphing that she liked the ladies.

“Let me check. Let’s see… we have one available. Hybrids do cost extra, however.”

Rachel smiled her biggest stage grin. “That’s okay. I’ll do anything to help the environment.” She wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard the girl snort. Was it all the plastic shopping bags from the duty-free stores that gave Rachel away?

 

 

It had been over five years but there was still only one gay bar in Lima. Rachel walked in, took a quick glance around the establishment, and almost left when she saw all the middle-aged bears and poorly dressed drag queens. But she decided, against her better judgment, to give the place a chance and made a beeline for the bar.

Immediately, she was glad she kept an open mind. The bartender was at the register, her back to her, and her ass was perfect in those tight jeans. Her long black hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail and it swayed when she moved. Unless the girl’s face turned out to be a total mess, there was a good chance Rachel might fall in love.

The girl gave the twink sitting at the end of the bar his change. Rachel couldn’t really tell a lot from this distance, but the face definitely wasn’t ugly. Things were looking up in Lima.

“Excuse me?” Rachel asked, making her voice as sensuous and sugary as possible. “Could I order an amaretto sour, please?”

The beautiful girl turned toward Rachel. “I’ll have to see some ID…” she started to say and then stopped cold, staring. “ _Rachel Berry_?”

Rachel’s heart did something clichéd, like skip a beat. “Santana? Is that you?”

 

 

The next day, hungover and delightfully sore in all the right places, Rachel sent Kate a text.

 _ran into hottest girl from high school. definitely fulfilled the lesbian status quo and fucked her in the back seat of my prius. ;-)_


End file.
